Human Pokemon
by JPR8686
Summary: A young girl was taken away by a mysterious group. She was bestowed powers than any human can imagine. Not those normal Superpowers human wished to have but powers of Pokemon. With the gem embedded on her forehead she will help the group of teens, the Dex Holders from across the Pokemon Nation and try to help them in any way she can. Rated T. Maybe M if story cuss too much.
1. 1a Breakout

**Okay I know I have so many Pokemon stories but I can't help it. I like Pokemon. I mean If you see my collections of games I have: Leaf Green, Soul Silver, Sapphire, Black 2, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue and Sky, and Pokemon Ranger and Shadow of Almia. I am hoping to get Guardian Signs and Platinum soon. But I have to wait for a while. I can't let my Mom know I'm spending most of my money on Pokemon when I know I suppose to be studying even though the things I learned about I remember.**

**Well this is the next series that I am trying. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1a: Breakout (Dex Holders' POV)

Red and Gold was in the area of Route 7 of Kanto trying to stop the combined forces of evil organizations from all regions. Apparently it was huge that you can't miss the building. It was 1 of the many other buildings from around the whole world of Pokémon. They were trying to be more discreet as possible. They hid in between walls, vents, shadows, behind carts, etc. that you can start playing the Mission Impossible music as background. Trying to find the big cheese in this building is hard enough. So many floors to walk through and so many rooms that could be a lethal death trap for the duo. One false move could trigger the alarm telling the grunts in the building that they are there. Pikachu and Typhlosion are next to their trainers getting ready for battle. Pikachu with sparks coming from it's pouches on its cheeks and Typhlosion fire explosion on its back.

Coming to a room they stood by the door on each side. Red being the leader stared at Gold telling him when he gives the signal bust through. Knowing Gold, he loves anything explosive. Red raising his hand and flashed downwards giving the okay. Opening the door they both rushed in with their Pokemon in tow. It was empty. Quiet too. Walking in slowly the door suddenly closed behind them making them twirl around and run for the door. Gold grabbed the door knob twisting it but it was locked.

"Damnit. It's lock. They probably know we are here," Gold panics. As that said the alarm went off telling everyone they are there.

"Damn," Red whispers but Gold can still hear him.

"You two are ruining my experiments for being in here. I suggest you leave," a man with black apple cut hair, green eyes, black slacks, white lab coat over a blue dress clothes, and brown shoes says as he walks into the light.

"Fat chance scientist dude," Gold exclaims as his Typhlosion steps up to the plate with its famous battle cry.

"Pi-pika chu!" the electric mouse Pokemon cries as his trainer points his finger at the man.

"How unfortunate," the scientist says rubbing his chin. He then presses a button calling in Team Rocket Grunts and a few Team Aqua and Magma Grunts to battle the two Dex Holders. Each sent out a water-dark, fire-ground, and normal type Pokemon to defeat the duo. Pikachu cheeks sparked a brighter shade of yellow taking out all the water-dark type pokemon Carvanha, Sharpedo, and Mightyena. Typhlosion took out most of the normal type Pokemons, Raticate, Fearow, and Persian. Then Red sends out his Blastoise which doused all the fire type Pokemon in their way. The grunts then ran away in fear seeing that they are no match for the Former Champion Red and Champion Gold.

"What are you gonna do now!" Gold gloats getting over his head as the older male placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn to his partner. He returns his water turtle Pokemon as his Pikachu come up to the plate.

"You two are an annoying pests you know," the scientist says with venom, "I will make sure to get rid of you once and for all." He sends out his Scizor to dispose of them. But before Scizor could attack Typhlosion being impatient used flamethrower taking out the bug-steel type pokemon. Pikachu also got impatient that he used spark to knock the man out the window from the other side to another hallway.

"Did we over did it?" questions Gold as their Pokemon went to check if they didn't kill the man. Red shrugged his shoulders and went after his Pokemon only to see the man out cold with someone hovering over the unconscious body. Red being the oh so quiet trainer walked up to the person scaring them in the process. What he realized that it was a girl that looked really beaten. He eyed her seeing how pale, thin, and tired she looked. Something must have happened to her, Red thought as his companion, Gold popped into view next to the girl.

"You okay?" Gold asks concerned that he too saw how weak and fragile the girl was. They noticed how tattered her white sweater is, black skirt was slightly ripped, barefoot, black hair that reaches her knees, dark brown eyes and have a silver collar blinking blue. But what's eye catching to the duo was that her body is marked with scars, burns, and bruises in broad daylight. Not only that, there was a strange looking gem embedded onto the forehead of the girl.

"No," she bluntly answers and tries to walk away but they notice how she stumbled while walking. Gold pouted at the treatment as Red grabbed her turning her around knowing she is in no condition whatsoever to be walking around. She stared at them trying to figure out what they want.

"You looked like you just got out of a coffin, what happened?" Gold ask trying to get the girl to at least answer them. Seeing her condition it probably isn't a really good thing while she was in the HQ of Team Universe. The new team name of all the evil organization of the whole Poke universe.

"Help me find the key to this collar and find my Pokemon, then maybe I will tell you," the girl proposes to the duo. The two champions glanced at each other knowing that 1) the girl can't walk around in her condition, 2) if the grunts found her they could easily take her away if left alone, thus making them her protector, 3) her Pokemon is in grave danger, in the thinking process of the two male Dex holders, and 4) they think that the girl could be of some use considering that she has been in the building for a long time. Estimated by the two and need all the info they can get about this widespread organization from Kanto to Unova.

"Don't worry we will, what do you say, Red?" Gold asks making sure the girl knows that they agreed. Red nods his head in agreement and left first down the direction where the girl was heading. Gold took the other path. But before Red continued he notice the girl watch the retreating figure of Gold. Red can trust Gold to an extent to watching out for himself but there are times that he can't trust Gold when it comes to watching out for someone. He knows he can be reckless when he is out on his own. There are even times that the others had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Especially Crystal and Silver. Red inwardly sighed.

"Come," came his deep husky voice getting the girls' attention. There wasn't much to explain. Just them exploding the building, making sure they don't kill anyone, freeing any captured Pokemon, and taking an unconscious girl back to their secret hideout. They waited till the girl woke up and hopefully get some kind of answers. And to their surprised the mysterious girl woke up. Long introductions and a few distractions here and there but everything turned out a bit well until the girl was crying and fell asleep. Much to the Dex holder's grief that the poor thing has been through. At least they have a new member in the group, Copper.


	2. 1b Breakout

**Yay! A new chapter. I am just posting what I have. Not much.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**Don't forget to R & R.**

* * *

Chapter 1b: Breakout (Coppers' POV)

It's dark. Really dark I know for a fact that I am in here for a long time. I can't even see my own hands right in front of my face. All I know is that I am sitting in a corner of a room. I think there is stale bread right in front of me that was slid into this room that I didn't even bother eating. Not because I don't like bread. It's because of how I'm treated. Those creepy scientists from all the organizations: Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma. I won't eat that way I can die and they won't treat me as a specimen. How did I end up here you ask? Ha, funny story.

I was just minding my own business walking home from the Nacrene City Museum/Gym until I was practically ambushed by these weird people dressed like ninjas and long white hair. Of course like every Pokémon trainer I challenged them to a Pokémon battle and to my disappointment I lost. Badly. They practically stole my Pokémon from me and knocked me out with their physic type or grass type Pokémon whichever it was and put me to sleep. After a while I woke up on a metal bed chained. Yeah chained. Not fun on my book.

Oh it gets good. They kept injecting me with some kind of DNA of Pokémon. You want to know how long this lasted. 6 years. 6 years this went. I'm surprised I still have my sanity. Then again I'm just losing hope every nanosecond. I heard the scientist once that they could be able to manipulate human DNA with Pokémon DNA to have the ability of the Pokémon. And of course, like every other stories, I'm the only experiment that actually survived.

Lifting my hand up to my forehead, I felt a small gem like an Espeon there. This gem that I notice reflects the type on what moves I'm using. And if I had the ability of a Pokémon then why haven't I broken out yet? Well they placed a stupid collar on me to suppress my Pokémon abilities. The only way to get it off is if I got the remote control to this stupid thing. It's not an easy task considering how many guards there are in this place. I'm stuck here. I wonder how my Pokémon are. They must be suffering like I am. Sighing I got up because I can sense the presence of one of the scientists coming.

"You know the drill," the grunt states as he unlocks the room. I walked out slowly following him like a pup that did something bad. Walking down the barely lit halls I was pushed up the stairs into another hallway but this time it was lit more than the one I was in. It burned my eyes that I had to close it and try to adjust. I was then pushed into the elevator. It was the same routine. We stand in the elevator, quiet until we reached to the top floor. I was pushed out again and walked down the hall to the very last room. A scientist grabbed my collar and dragged me to a chair. I didn't resist knowing the collar will shock me if I fight back.

"Okay Copper dear, ready for your daily shots?" one of the scientists tried to flirt with me while my dull brown eyes stare blankly at him. I didn't respond. He grabs my hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the back of my hand like a lover would, trying to ease the worry and the nervousness out. I didn't care anymore. He was about to inject me with some purple liquid when the alarm blared red. Everyone started to run around in circles and I actually took this chance to escape. But before I actually started to make an escape I decided to find the lead scientist. He has the key to my collar. Hopefully I can find the my Pokémon too. Sadly I didn't last very long because I collapsed on the ground weak because of the lack of energy. Yeah I know, I barely ate the past 6 years. Despite what little energy I have I decided to press on. Then a window crashed and the lead scientist flew through it with bright yellow sparks. Then a Pikachu flew out with a Typhlosion next to it. I took this chance and run towards the lead scientist searching his lab coat for the key. To my despair after searching every pocket he actually didn't have it with him.

"Damn it. He must have it in his office. But where?" I said mostly to myself clenching my hand, then out of nowhere, a teen popped next to me. "Holly!" I screamed looking at him bewildered. He was so quiet like a ninja that I didn't notice him. Another teen popped next to me but said hi in the process making him more noticeable.

"You okay?" the kid, well more of a teen with a black-yellow hat, goggles, black-yellow shorts, yellow-red shirt, raven hair, white sneakers and gold eyes, asked seeing how tattered my clothes are, how pale I looked, the burn marks that was etched onto my body and probably how tired I looked.

"No," I bluntly answered, walking away, pissed that this is a mission to find the key and my Pokémon. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder spinning me around to face with the other guy with a red-white hat, red vest, black t-shirt, blue jeans, raven hair like the other boy and what's surprising is that he has red eyes. Then a Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. I guess that must be his Pikachu. Then the Typhlosion could be either the one in front of me or behind me.

"You look like you came out of a coffin, what happen to you?" the gold eyed teen asked again.

"Help me find the key to this collar and find my Pokémon, then maybe I will tell you," I proposed in a raspy voice that I never used in the 6 year prior as I pulled down my tattered white, long sleeve shirt that covered the silver collar showing it blinking blue.

"Don't worry we will, what do you say, Red?" the gold eyed teen looked at the other who was quiet this whole entire conversation. The teen now known as Red, nods his head walking ahead first. The other teen with the gold eyes walked the other direction. From there on I was confused. Who the heck should I follow? I questioned as I looked back and forth between the two males.

"Come," a deep husky voice made me jump in surprise. Turning around I saw the one with the red and white cap. I guess he wants me to follow him considering how weak I must look. I nodded my head walking behind him. He sent out another Pokémon which was an Espeon, and then the Pikachu landed on the ground next to her. They dashed ahead sniffing the ground and the air for anything. Red followed behind them making me wobble after him. It was hard keeping up considering how fast they are running. Then the Pikachu and Espeon came to a halt scratching a door.

Red tried to open it but it looked like it was locked. He started to shoulder bash the door to loosen the lock. And with one final kick to the door it finally opened. The room revealed a small desk in a corner with of course the office necessities, a bookshelf on another corner, a chair with a lamp and a side table. There were even scattered papers around the place. Pikachu, Espeon, Red and I started to look around the place seeing if I can find the key. I looked at the bookshelf seeing if there is anything odd about it. Then there was something sticking out on the bottom of one book. What's this? I pulled out the book and noticed that it was attached. Another thing was that the book felt light and a bit hollow when I lightly tapped the book. Opening the "book" I found the key to my collar. And the book was actually those mimic boxes to hide things from others. I pressed the button that is green and I heard a hissing noise. The wretched collar fell, the blue lights stopped blinking. I smiled that it was finally off after all those years. I rubbed my burnt neck as cool air hits it. A huge wave of power came leaking out that I know all too well when I first got it. Pikachu and Espeon started to look at me with a questioning gaze. Then a couple grunts came by, yelling, noticing that we are here itching to stop us with the infamous Pokémon Battle. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind them.

"Red," I murmured as I watched him do a Two-VS-Two battle with his Espeon and Pikachu. The Grunts sent out their Pokémon which was a Mightyena and a Raticate. Not good. Mightyena is a Dark Type Pokémon and Espeon is a Psychic Type. It won't do any good. Then again Pikachu can. In truth, I wanted to tell you how awesome the Pokémon battle was but it was really short. Like in two-four hits short. Pikachu and Espeon practically owned the Grunts' Pokémon. With their embarrassing defeat they ran away like sissies. Right then and there I actually was about to face palm my own face.

"Let's go," Red spoke as I nod my head going after him, I guess looking for the gold eyed teen and continuing destroying stuff. Running down the hall, my breath shortens and I collapsed again. Now I wished that I ate more. Red stopped, hearing a small crash and turned around seeing helpless me that have fallen. The capped teen came back and picked me up.

"Put me down, I'm alright. I can continue on my own," I growled not wanting to be too helpless. He just shakes his head and ran with me in his arms. I sighed, laying my head on his shoulders. Feeling his shoulders on my head I got to say he must be toned considering how broad it is. I'm so tired. Feeling the heaviness of my eyes and the fatigue getting to me, I decided to close it. From that time on I was practically asleep like a bear in hibernation.

"We may have taken down two of their many companies but they are still growing. We need a plan to try to take out as much as we can. With this many people we can go into small groups but the problem is that some of us may be too far for backup in case one of us got in trouble," a voice jolted me awake making me open my eyes but more of blinking my eyes open. I don't know how long I was sleeping for but it seems I'm in some kind of house/cabin and there seemed to be more people that I don't recognized. I looked around I noticed I was lying in some kind of couch trying to sit up I felt really dizzy.

"Oh you're awake," a girl with yellow mid back hair, a yellow dress with black leggings, brown boots, and yellow eyes says with a relieved look.

"Where am I?" my croaky voice jumps in making me rub it.

"Here's some water and food. You're so pale and thin, what happen to you? Are you alright?" the girl with the long yellow hair asks. I didn't answer her but I practically snatched the food and devoured it in no time flat. I didn't care for manners right now. I'm starving. The yellow haired girl was surprised at first from my sudden action but smiled knowing that I can still hold off. "I'll bring some more if you want. Oh I'm Yellow." She offers making my head perk.

"Please!" I said excited that I get to have seconds.

"Alright," she smiles as she laughs taking my plate for seconds.

"There are a few questions we want to know. If it's alright to ask," I hear a male voice, turning to the area I saw a male with black-blue hair with a little cow lick sticking up, black eyes, and blue jacket, a white shirt with a red "y" on it, black jeans and wearing red rimmed glasses. "My name's Cheren, by the way. And yours?" I blinked at him as Yellow came back with food and placed it in front of me. I took it and said my thanks as I turn back to the teen.

"Copper," I replied digging into my food. I stopped, swallowed and resumed, "and I don't mind asking a few questions, but I may not be of any help whatever you guys are doing considering I watched those two trashed the place." I point at Red and the gold eyed teen that I never got the name.

"Firsts things first, how did you end up there? Name's Green," another boy with brown spiky hair, black t-shirt, purple pants, a green-yellow pendant and green eyes questions. Then he states his name after.

"I was kidnapped on my way home from Nacrene City. There were these guys in ninja outfits, long white hair coming after me. I had a Pokémon battle with them. Then a Pokémon put me to sleep. And the last thing I remember was waking up on a metal bed, strapped," I said placing the plate on the coffee table leaving the part that I lost, making it sound like a cheap cheat. Wait. "My Pokémon!" I yelled jumping up one second then collapsing on the next. I can't believe I left my Pokémon there.

"Don't worry, Gold found them and rescued them. There out in the back safe and sound. So there is nothing to worry about. I'm Platinum," a girl with blue-black hair, a little past shoulder length, black sweater vest with white underneath, pink skirt, pink boots, pink scarf, a white hat with a pink Pokéball on top, and her eyes are a slightly gray color. So that was the name of the boy who I met a little while ago.

"That's a relief. Thank you Gold," I thanked facing the golden eyed teen. I can't believe that I almost forgot about them. "Being in that hell hole made me so..." I trailed off but shrugged it off and dashed out back. Their yells of coming back into the house to rest fell on deaf ears.

Coming to the back I saw all six of my Pokémon relaxing, playing, or practicing after being confined for so long. My lips grew to a smile as I dashed forward. "Mage! Tatl! Peach! Striker! Fang! Glace!" I yelled their names and when they turned to my voice they cried happily ramming into me.

Mage is my Mismagius. I got her as a Misdreavus in Johto. Her trainer was taken away from her when she was walking alone without any Pokemon and waited till she returns. But never did. When she never returned Mage practically went on a rampage around the town wondering where her trainer is. Weeks later they found her dead near a pond. I would always find her there until I decided to make her my own. And I'm sure that whoever her trainer was she will be happy that she's in good hands with me.

Tatl is my Gardevoir that I got in Hoenn. Gardevoir was abandon by her trainer. She never trusted any trainers that try to capture her, until I met her myself. She bombarded me with psychic attacks sending me to the hospital. I was out for a couple months. After finally getting out of there I kept looking for her. Of course it was a repeated process. When it was my 16th trip to the hospital the nurse said that Gardevoir was there to visit to apologize. I forgave her that I wanted to be her friend. I'll treat her better than her original trainer. She agreed to be my Pokémon and we became good friends.

Peach is my Flygon, also from Hoenn. I actually don't have a story for Peach because she was actually just a wild Pokémon I got from the desert. And really, I really love Flygons.

Striker is my Jolteon from Kanto. There was this old daycare man who gave me a Pokemon egg and I of course being a good trainer took care of it. I raised it till it hatched to an Eevee. I just made it strong as much as I can and asked if he wants to be a Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, or stay the way he is. I forgot to tell you that when he was an Eevee he was very nimble. He was always light on his feet and quick to attack. So I placed the three stones in front of him for him to choose and if he wants to go for the others I could use my mom's Dragonite to take us to train him near rocks or train him in a certain part of the day. It was the hardest decision for him. I told him I could wait when he is ready. And wait I did. He made up his mind to be a Jolteon. That was when I couldn't call him Eevee, or Jolteon. So I gave him a new name after he evolved. That's how I got Striker.

Fang is my Krookodile from Unova. I was mid-way in my Journey in Unova and made it to the fourth gym leader to battle Skyla. While I was walking towards the gym a Sandile was running around in Mistralton City. Of course Sandiles aren't supposed to be in this city they were supposed to be in the Desert Resort. When I try to get near it, it attacked me. Of course I was sent to the hospital again for the umpteenth time. The nurse said that the Sandile has been terrorizing the city and has been sending almost the whole city to the hospital every time they get near him. Being the heroic person I ever was try to stop the Sandile. I had to call Professor Elm to get my Wartortle to stop Sandile. When I defeated it Gardevoir translated on what he said saying that poachers were trying to capture him but managed to get out on his own. Ever since that day he never liked humans. I told him that there are people who want to be his friend too so he gave it a shot. Lucky me he became my Pokémon.

And last but not least, Glace, a Glaceon from Sinnoh. This part I forgot to mention that I actually breed my original Eevee with another Eevee that I made friends with in Johto. Our Eevee had two Pokémon eggs so we both get each. And of course I got the female Eevee. As normal I had to train her near Snowpoint City. It's one of the coldest places next to Mt. Silver. I froze my but off just to get a Glaceon. But it was worth it.

"I missed you guys!" I yelled happily then crying in the process. Everyone else came out seeing the dog pile of Pokémon and a human. Once all my Pokémon got off the others from the cabin came out seeing how I was.

"Well now that you have your Pokémon back let's get back inside and back to business," a boy that has yellow hair, yellow-ish orange eyes, white orange t-shirt, gray pants, brown shoes and a green scarf. You nodded and everyone filed back inside. I took my place on the couch and everyone surrounds me.

"Okay what were you doing in there?" a boy with red shoulder length hair, black jacket, black jeans, combat boots and his eyes are silver going straight to the point.

"Before I can answer any of your guys question let me know your guys names. I already know Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, Cheren and Platinum," I said panicking that they would do that so quickly without introductions.

"Silver," the redhead introduced coolly. Like the color of his eyes. I swear is every in here namesake by their eye color. Red for red eye color, Yellow for yellow eye color, Green for green eye color, Gold for gold eye color, Cheren is... well mean black in another language and he actually has black eyes. Then Platinum who has gray colored eyes, almost like Silvers'.

"Names Blue," introduced a girl with brown mid back length hair, blue eyes, blue t-shirt, red skirt, pink blue stockings, white running shoes, and a white hat with a red Pokéball on it. Almost like a premier ball.

"Crystal," this time a girl with blue hair in pigtails, a light shade of blue eyes, and blue overalls over a red sweater, white stockings and red shoes calls. She even has a white hat with a red bow on it.

"Ruby," a male with black hair, wearing a white hat with red trimmings, a black red shirt, black pants, he even wore red black gloves to match and green orange shoes. His eyes are a little darker shade of red.

"Sapphire," a girl with brown hair also in pigtails introduced. She wore a blue bandana, blue vest, blue skirt with shorts under, black socks and blue running shoes. She even wore white blue gloves. What I noticed is that she has a small fang tooth sticking out. Her eye color is a darker shade of blue.

"Emerald," a boy with a crescent looking blond hair with an emerald gem stuck in his hair. He wore a long sleeved green sweater with red trimmings, a black belt, and long blue pants that you can't even see his feet. His eye color is also a darker shade of Green.

"Diamond, but people call me Dia," said the boy with bonnet type hat, black hair, black pants, and black vest over a white t-shirt, and his eye color is a bit purple in color. He was eating some kind of bread.

"Pearl," the boy that talked to me several minutes ago finally introduced. So many names to remember, I think I'm getting a headache. Then it dawned on me. Pearl and Ruby is a girl's name and they are both guys. I laughed... out loud. Everyone looked at me like I grown a second head.

"I'm sorry it's just that isn't Pearl and Ruby more of a girl name?" I questioned as the two boys I mentioned fumed.

"IT IS NOT A GIRLS NAME!" they yelled at my face making it look like my hair is blowing in the wind by their own voice. I think I gonna go deaf if they continue this.

"Okay, okay, geez no need to get temperamental about it," I waved my hands to calm them down as they were sitting with steam coming out of their ears. Tough crowd.

"Okay back to introductions, I'm Black," a boy with brown black hair, black eyes, red cap, a blue jacket and black pants introduced.

"White," a girl with a brown black hair, purple black eyes, white pink cap, black vest over a white tank top, and blue short shorts with white ruffles introduced. I am actually surprised that her eyes aren't white. Considering her name is white. At least there was one that didn't have an eye color name sake thing.

"I'm Bianca!" a chipper blond apple hair girl introduced yelling near my face like the last two males did. She is way too happy for my taste. I growled deep in my chest hoping she heard a little of it to back off. She wears a white dress under an orange sweater vest, green barrette, orange socks yellow flats and her eye color is green. I remember her name was supposed to mean white in another language but her eye color is green. Another surprise, I thought for sure it was gonna go by the eye color name sake thing. I guess it's not normal to have pure white eyes.

"So many names to remember," I said that I think I have swirl in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it too much, we just want to know a few things that's all," Blue says getting up from her spot next to Green and sitting next to me.

"Now answer that one question I asked," Silver stated bluntly jumping straight to the point. I stared at him glancing down. Those damn horrible people. I started to shake. My eyes dulling going back to all the things they did to me. Clenching and unclenching my hands my breath started to go ragged. I can feel my nails scratching and digging into my ripped skirt and deeper into my skin. A flash of memory made its way to my mind.

_"Be a good girl and let's see how you work well with fire," one of the assistant scientists says as he throws a little match to the ring of gas that surrounded me. I screamed as it got closer, the fire licking my skin. I cried at the pain. The gem on my forehead glowed blue letting the move Rain Dance to take effect. After using a Pokémon move I was practically exhausted. I collapsed then and there once it stopped raining. I then fell asleep._

Another flash of memory.

_"You little," snarled a scientist that I swat the chemical away and bit onto his hand. That was when I had the collar. They pressed a button as my whole body got electrocuted. The searing pain of electrical currents adding extra to my body hurts. I cried, I screamed, I wanted it to stop. This kept going until I lost my voice. That was when it stopped. My eyes blur, and I fell limp on my chair, weak. My eyes stare at my thighs and were then closed._

Then another.

_I groan feeling so weak, tired, and deathly pale as the poison was running through my veins. I tried to get up but the more I seem to move the poison spreads faster. I was going to die. I was then drilled on the back by a Beedrill, stomped on by Tauros, zapped by an Elekid, torched by Slugma, froze by a Vanillite, and being bombarded by Psychic moves by Hypno. I'm just surprised that I actually survived all those attacks then again, my Pokémon ability Reflect came on with me taking half the damage instead of the full blown damage._

"Copper you're bleeding!" Yellow screams breaking me from my stupor. First I stared in confusion at her then I looked down noticing my thigh was cut up and really bleeding. My nails and the tip of my finger were dipped with my own blood that it looked like I painted it. Crystal came running out with the first aid kid wrapping up my thigh and cleaning my hands as I said nothing.

"I think that's a touchy subject we should avoid asking. Copper is really uncomfortable talking about it," Crystal says to the others as she finishes tying up the gauge. Everyone just nodded their heads not wanting the same incident to happen again. What is going on in their heads? I don't know. I duly glanced up seeing the concern; shock maybe, of their faces. I went back to looking at the ground not wanting to meet their eyes as they bore into me. Then someone walked in front of me lifting my face up to theirs. To my surprise it was Red. I never pegged him to be the type to do this, considering how quiet he is and more self-reserved. I wonder why he is so quiet and spoke little to no words. His hand then glides up to my forehead noticing the Espeon looking gem there. Must be his way of asking how I got it.

"It was…I…" I blanked out figuring what to say. I shook again this time holding onto my arms. Blue yanked him back by the collar, Red just let her drag him away into a separate room and she stood in front of me moments later. She places her gentle hands on my shoulders making me look up to her.

"It's okay Copper. You are safe with us. Whatever they did to you there, we will make sure nothing will happen to you," Blue cooed gently then bringing me to an embrace. I cried. I don't know how long it has been since the last time I cried. Maybe when I was still ten to eleven and the experiments were painful. But when I was twelve I started getting used to it that the pain was second nature to me. I stopped all my crying knowing that it was useless to fight. I didn't have my Pokémon with me so there was nothing I can do. Plus it was one against maybe a thousand in that damn facility. Everything that happened to me for the past 6 years I wished that never happened. And these people in this room.

And here they are. They were here being so nice to me, caring to me, even they decided to protect me while I can't do much for them. They saved me for crying out loud. How do I repay them? They must have considered me their friend if they were willing to go this far. "Sshh, it's going to be okay." The room got very silent as I wept. I must look really pathetic right now, in front of them. At least the girls don't care. We can watch for each other's backs when needed.

I don't know how long I cried but all those tears dried up and by body stopped shaking. My body felt really heavy at the moment. I closed my eyes letting myself dive into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter is longer than anything else in my stories. But I will try to do What I Say Goes. I will have to remake it because of how it feels Mary Sue-ish which I also agree to one of the reviews from that story. So I will redo it when I have the time (which I do but is too lazy to).**

**Well till next time peoples.**


	3. 2a Comfort

**Yay! Now the actual second chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**Don't forget to R & R.**

* * *

Chapter 2a: Comfort (Dex Holders POV)

It was a long day for everyone. Copper fell asleep to major exhaustion and they still need answers. But what's going through their minds of how the brown eyed girl was treated. They would never forgive anyone who treated someone like this. Especially when their scratches, scars, wounds, and bruises are out on broad daylight. A sight to behold and wished to be forgotten. They left the girl to rest and went to their own separate rooms. It is after all getting late at night.

Red laid quietly on his side in his room. The girl, Copper was plaguing his mind of what happened to her. Why did they do this to her? What are they after? Last but not least, who is running this whole shindig. Not a lot of people can read his face or emotions but everyone knows he wants to take these guys down. His desires burn through his very core seeing the miserable Copper in the state she is in. He can't blame her for the mental destruction she faced while being physically hurt.

Green sat on his desk chair trying to find anything about this Copper girl they manage to save. Deep down he wants to take down Team Universe and avenge her for how she is treated. Opening different files till he came to a news article of the missing girl 6 years ago. It wasn't much but it was a start. Later he needs to ask Blue and Silver to hack into a few systems to get a little more. He sighs frustrated, with stress taking over, next thing you know his own hair will fall off.

Blue was sitting on the corner of her bed thinking of how much pain Copper went through and thinking of how much she went through herself. She was kidnapped with Silver when they were very young and was treated as some kind of criminal. Copper looked like she was abused from her family and wanted to commit suicide. She was able to escape and she wasn't. In the end, it ended up with Copper out weighing her in the category of "worst life ever".

Yellow looking at herself in the mirror of her room. She felt some sort of connection to the raven-nette. She was after all, somewhat chased to her doom. But when she thought about it she had her friends with her while she didn't have anyone. It was hard to get the poor girl out of her head. She even talked to her Pokemon to know if anything happened to her but they said they were confined for so long they don't know what happened. All they know is that their trainer is alright it makes them happy. But using her abilities really did took a toll to her body and is really exhausted. She needs rest. Badly. She sluggishly walk over to her bed and plopped herself hoping the nice comfort of her bed will calm her weariness of all the things that happened today.

Silver paced back and forth in his own room. Copper was someone he indeed need to protect in some ways. But wonders how. It isn't easy as it sounds when you have a girl that could be a spy for the enemies. She probably put on makeup to make it look like scars and bruises and dressed as if she was hurt to get on their good side and quietly take them out one by one. Team Universe has become smarter over the years ever since they were small time groups in different regions and was stopped. Now that they decided to band together who knows what they can do. Silver has one conflicting mind while others seem so accepting. He hopes at least one of his friends has the same idea but seeing the girl breakdown in front of them who can deny a broken doll like that. Gullible people, people who take pity. Maybe.

Gold laid on his back with his hand behind his head as a pillow. Copper was someone who needs protecting at the moment. Who knows when Team Universe will come after her. He wonders where on earth did that gem on her forehead come from. Could it be that she had on her head the whole time or did Team Universe did that to her. Then again who would have a gem on their forehead when they are born? He sighed and try to get it all out of his head and try to go to sleep. As long as he is their he will make sure no one will harm her. Not on his watch. He will send his Typhlosion and burn them to a crisp if whacking them with his pool stick won't work.

Crystal sat with her Pokemon book on her lap. She tried to read it but seeing the poor brown eyed girl cry in front of her break her heart. No one deserves that kind of treatment, whatever happened to her. She sighed wishing who ever did that to her will go to hell. She growls in determination. No one messes with her newly found friend.

Ruby didn't like the outfit Copper was using since it was all tattered and fading. So he sat on his little sewing space making something decent to wear for Copper. "I'm sure she will like this." Ruby says pulling fabrics and stitching them together. But in the corner of his mind he wants to make sure the girl is happy that way she will be able to pick herself up at some point. Lets just say this was just a welcome to the group present for her. If she is willing to help them that is. But he wants to make sure she is mentally stabled before going out again. Who knows she could still be traumatized? And he hates seeing other people traumatized like he did to Sapphire a few years ago. Which he still blames himself for even if Sapphire told him that it's not because of him, scaring her of battling.

Sapphire laid on her stomach on her bed. She wasn't her wild happy self now that she saw Copper cry and her scars on her body. It reminds her of what happened to Ruby. He got hurt trying to protect her from a dragon Pokemon, Salamence. She wanted to be strong in front of Ruby so she won't have to be dependent on him. Right now Sapphire needs Ruby at the moment.

Emerald sat on the floor of his room. He can't say a lot about Copper besides pitying her. But he still has the same ideals as everyone else: make sure she is safe and take down Team Universe.

Diamond is reading one of his cookbooks and in the kitchen seeing if he can make something for Copper to feel better with. He thought something sweet and simple or something elegant and bountiful of taste. He got to admit it is hard to make something that you don't know what the person likes. He deems her she might eat about anything considering how pale she is which is not good in his book. But whatever he makes, he hopes it will make due.

Pearl was bouncing in place in his room making small pounding noise which of course pissed half the Dex Holders of his loudness. But he can't help it. Seeing a scared raven-nette was not something to appreciate in his book. He put on his list of things he needs to do. A few things: make the girl happy with his and diamonds comedy, help her trainer her Pokemon in case they got rusty, and last but not least demolish Team Universe. That was on his agenda and is going all out on those few things and he has little time to do it. Once Copper is fully rested he will start helping her. "That should do it for tomorrow and the days to come." Pearl nods his head and jumped on his bed to sleep.

Platinum also starred at the mirror in her room thinking of ways to help the brown eyed girl. But she was never the one to make such contact with anyone. She normally let Diamond and Pearl to do it while she just give info to the duo. But right now she needs to pull her weight because everyone is counting on each other to do their part. Now that she is a Dex Holder that came with responsibilities. Especially now that she saved Sinnoh from Team Galactic. Of course it is a big burden that the whole world is counting on her again. But as long as she had her friends she knows she can do it. But right now she needs to figure out a way to get the girl to put her back up on her feet.

Black was on the ground with his Emboar who was snoring in his sleep. He wants to be like his Fire-Fighting pig at the moment but Copper is just a plague. He of course knows that everyone is thinking of her. Since he stopped Team Plasma before with White, Bianca, and Cheren he is even more determined to stop the world wide organization. He will make sure to bury them once and for all, to make sure they don't rise back up when he buries them at least ten feet into the ground.

White is with her female Emboar also snoring on the ground. She just laid on her back on her bed thinking the same as Black.

Bianca lost all her chipperness. The foul aura that everyone carried is really contagious. She lied upside down from her bed looking directly into the mirror. She whined and cried feeling the painful aura that radiates off from Copper's room that is right next to her. Some people actually thought that Copper was crying again. After a few minutes of crying herself she decided to fix herself and go to bed to make sure no one knew she was crying.

Cheren was also researching but not about Copper but about Team Universe. He looked at many articles pertaining them. Cities were destroyed, Pokemon were taken away, even children around 10 to their age was being kidnapped by them. It made him sick, disgusted of everything. He truly abhors these types of people. These types of people needs to be put to jail and live the rest of their lives there. Growling in his throat he shut off his laptop and decided to go to bed before he destroys his own innocent laptop out of hatred by accident

* * *

**Yay... done... I wouldn't really call this comfort chapter but I don't know what to call it at the moment. Some of them felt really redundant. I try to make it like it was their character in a way but i felt like it failed at it. Sigh.**

**Well till the next part of chapter 2 people. Bye...**


	4. 2b Comfort

**Yay! The second part of chapter 2.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**Don't forget to R & R.**

* * *

Chapter 2b: Comfort (Copper's POV)

I don't know how long I was asleep again. But I find it comforting a little bit now that I relaxed. Huh? I guess they moved me to a room instead of me sleeping on the couch. How nice of them. As I got up the sun decided to show it's bright and sunny self into the window. I sighed dreamily at the beauty of the forest by the house. I got up and try to walk but it seems I still need to recover most of my energy considering I fell over. Damnit all. I grumbled as I try to grab the nearest thing which was the nightstand to pull myself up. I plopped myself back onto the bed cursing my weak body. Why does everything have to take a toll on me now? While I was cursing at everything the door had a small knocking.

"Um... It's me Yellow. I have breakfast ready," she said.

"Come in. I would like to help but I can't walk as much at the moment," I sheepishly said giving her a sorry look.

"Oh no it's okay. You need more rest anyways I don't need help, really," Yellow answers modestly as she places banana and strawberry waffles with whipped cream and syrup. There is even orange juice to the side to. I took the fork and knife and tried it. It was so amazing.

"Praise to whoever made this!" I exclaimed happily digging in. By the way I am still hungry after all. Even if the food that I had last night was big I could still fit more than I normally would because of how dang skinny I am.

"I'll tell Diamond you said thank you then. He always makes the best food. I helped him also in cooking. Just minor stuff. Nothing too advance. He normally does the advance stuff," Yellow says blushing for the idea of telling me she kind of knows how to cook. I smiled at her efforts.

"It's alright If you did cook it yourself I'm sure it will be delicious," I chirped. She smiled nervously at me and took my plate.

"I'll bring this down. Some of my friends might come up here once in a while to check up on you and maybe ask a couple questions. If possible you can try to come down and be with the rest of us," she says as I nodded in understanding. She left leaving me and my pitiful self. I growled. I am so weak. I can't even get up from my own bed to just go downstairs.

"How pathetic," I absentmindedly said as the door open to reveal a certain raven-nette with red eyes. I appreciate the knocking please and thank you as I was startled from the sudden intrusion. He quietly walks in closing it after and came by sitting on the end of my bed. He just stares at me before looking away. Confused I ask, "Is there something you need?" He swivels his head back to stare at me again. Crimson staring at hazel locked into a staring contest. He got up and moved closer. I suddenly shook, nervous. What is he...? I closed my eyes in fear, curling my legs closer to my chest afraid he might hurt me. But what I didn't expect was that he placed his hand on the crown of my head. It was gentle unlike the times I was pulled from the hair. I, oddly enough relaxed at the touch. That didn't mean I liked it. I was still a little nervous. I slowly looked up at his stoic face only to see his face a few inches from mines. What the hell?! I screamed from my head as my face felt warm. I curse my skin for being pale right now. He probably notices now. Oh Arceus, somehow your Judgment attack is taking it's effect. I wanted to hide my face but his hand glides down to the bottom of my head where my chin rest making look at him. Why oh, why oh, why must you do this to me? I couldn't stop staring now. His piercing crimsons just locks on to my hazels. His other hand glides my to my forehead. His cold fingers delicately traces the gem.

"How...?" he questions, leaving it into the tense atmosphere. He still wants to know what happened to me. I guess I left everyone hanging from that. But I don't want to burden them right now since they are all working together to stop Team Universe. I'm just adding to their problems if I do. Again I left him hanging there not answering. I heard a small quiet but a little audible growl from the trainer in front. I didn't know he has that kind of emotion. I always thought he will just be impassive about it. His hands left my chin and forehead, my legs dropped down to a stretch. Red stares intently on me as I stare back at him. This has become a great big staring contest I swear. He tips his hat down and left without saying any other words. I stare from where he last stood. I sighed. Ugh. I plopped back, my head hitting the pillow. I flipped to my side staring out into the window that was there. Maybe... no... I won't... not now. Not ever. I got up going for round two to see if I can go downstairs on my own. I took a deep breath and placed my feet on the ground, getting up slowly. This time I'm ready to catch myself if I fall again. My legs shook a little which scared me a little. I placed my leg forward ever so lightly as if I'm not trying to detonate any land mines. One false move could kill you but right now since I'm not in that kind of serious situation I'll just fall flat, undignified, on my face. As I was about to take another step and let go of the night stand the door opened.

"You're not suppose to be up right now!" a frantic voice is heard which belongs to no other than the fast pace, slim to no time waster, fine giver Sinnoh Dex Holder, Pearl. "I should fine you $1000 for getting up when you should be resting!" He yells in my face as I blinked at him dumbfounded. I bet he just says that and no one ever gives money to him. It's just his weird catch phrase then. Yeah his weird catch phrase. I hope... Suddenly he picks me up bridal style and plops me on the bed like some kind of toy. Okay that does it.

"Hey, why you do that for? I'm just trying to walk just in case!" I yelled back at him this time in his face. I'm actually surprised that I still have energy left to do this.

"I don't care maybe I should double your fine to $2000 if you keep that up!"

"Go ahead! It's not like I'm going to give that much money to you anyway!" We glared back at each other hoping to tear each other's throat out. But after that I burst out laughing. Pearl stare blankly confused at my actions.

"What...?" Pearl questions.

"It's just that, you remind me of someone I know before," I smile at him. He blinks then blushes out of embarrassment. Other than that he smiled that he was able to make me laugh.

"Well that's out of my agenda now," he proclaims approvingly, jumping up. Agenda? His agenda was to make me laugh? Okay that's just weird but no matter. He does remind of him. I wonder how he's doing. My smile faltered a bit. I bet he is worried sick about me since I haven't contacted him in so long. Thinking that, it lead me to my family. Mom... Dad...

"Where's my stuff?" I question monotonically.

"Hm, oh here," he went to the end of my bed and grabbed it placing it on my lap noticing the sudden change in my tone. He doesn't question. I gave and audible thank you as I dig through my bag where my xtransceiver is.

"Can you leave me alone for a bit?"

"Sure," he says leaving the room without anymore words. Dialing my mother's number she picks up with frantic voice.

"Copper! Is it you?! Copper, tell me you are alright!?" she yells onto the xtransceiver. I smile slightly at her and nod. "I was so worried about you. Ever since your last call I got worried and sent Officer Jenny to look for you and she said that you are nowhere in sight and that the last time you were in Nacrene City to revive a fossil! You look so pale and is that a burn mark on your neck?! What happened to you?!"

"It's alright Mom. I'm safe here with some new friends," I try to calm her down while she frets over the noticeable scars. I should have seen this coming.

"New friends?" I nod to show that she heard right.

"Who are they?" she questions being suspicious of the "new friends" I made.

"It's a long list..." I sheepishly said.

"I have all the time in the world."

"Okay... Don't say I didn't warn you," I chastised her as I name all the Champions, a certain gym leader, a certain coordinator and the rest of the Dex Holders. She went wide eyed that I made so many "friends" in just the amount of time I disappeared from the face of the earth for 6 years. Especially when it's the famous Dex Holders themselves.

"You are friends with them?" She said in disbelief. "How?"

"Long story," I try to avoid the topic. I don't want to worry her on top of me disappearing for 6 years. There's the only option... lie to her. "Just several accidents with a herd, school, and a pack of Pokemon." I sheepishly lied.

"What?! You were attack by that many Pokemon?! I told you to be careful! Is that the reason why you never answered my calls or call me or even showed yourself to anyone?!" She is angry now.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just didn't want to worry you too much," I stated sadly. Her angry disappeared and calmed down.

"I was so worried about you that you might have died. You are my only child and I don't want to lose you. I cried almost every night hoping and wishing when you would show up safe and sound," I feel the guilt building up now. I don't want to lie to her but I need to keep her safe in case they come back for me. I worried her enough as it is. I'm not going to tangle her into this mess I'm in. "Well as long as you are with your friends and that you are alright. But I want you to keep calling me every other 3 hours." What?! Every three hours?! You have got to be kidding me!

"But Mom!" I whined, "Why every three hours?"

"Copper Terra Kururugi! Don't you whine at me. I almost had a heart attack, scared to death when I saw those scars, and I am especially terrified to lose you. You shall be calling me every three hours no exceptions!" She orders as I animatedly cried and nod slowly with the gloom clouds over head. "Be careful next time. I'll talk to you in three hours okay?" She smiled almost devilish but still held the worry in her voice.

"Okay," I whimpered as I hung up. So much for comfort from my own Mom. I continued to cry animatedly dreading the three hours. But what hit me is that she never questions the little gem on on my head. Did she notice and decided to not question it or she didn't because my hair is really long and my bangs did cover my forehead. Well a little bit it. Hopefully it's the latter. I sighed and tried for round three to walk on my own. Hopefully without any interruptions. I will get this down even if it take me all day.

* * *

**Okay, since Copper was asleep when the Dex Holders where doing their own thing. I had to make it the next day that way Copper get some screen time. But don't worry the next chapter will involve the Dex Holders going out to the fields and Copper is stuck at "home" in the second part of the chapter. I try to make this a little humorous considering the title of this chapter is called Comfort.**

**I'm not sure of couples. I was thinking of pairing her with Red, Green, Gold, Silver, or Cheren and thinking of shipping names to go with it. Then I had to play around with the other Dex Holders. Like how she can be paired with the rest of the guys and what will happen. But Like I said, there might be couples or their might not. That depends if I make up my mind.  
**

**Ugh, so many decisions and how to work this out. Well hope you like it. Till next time people.**


End file.
